A Casa Adormecida
by Sora Seishin
Summary: Três adolescentes desaparecem ao entrar em uma velha casa abandonada, levando Sam e Dean a investigar as histórias que a envolvem.
1. Prólogo

**A Casa Adormecida**

_**Disclaimer: **Supernatural é uma série muito legal e seus protagonistas são lindos... mas não me pertencem._

* * *

**Prólogo**

"Ei, têm certeza que querem fazer isso?"

"Qual o problema, Eric? Está com medo dessa casa velha?"

"Não, é claro que não...", respondeu Eric, dizendo a verdade. Não estava com medo, estava apavorado. Mas o que um adolescente de dezesseis anos não faria para não parecer um covarde perante seus amigos?

"Então vamos!"

Os três jovens puxaram o enorme portão enferrujado. No mesmo momento um relâmpago cortou o céu, como um aviso de que algo ruim estava para acontecer. Era uma noite escura, apesar da lua cheia, que tentava espalhar o seu brilho através das nuvens que a encobriam.Uma tempestade se aproximava, e os primeiros pingos de chuva já ameaçavam a cair.

"Vamos lá, seus maricas!", gritava Jane, já na frente da porta. Era uma casa muito grande, talvez a maior naquela região. Já havia muito tempo que ninguém passava sequer pelo portão da frente – ninguém tinha coragem devido às histórias que cercavam aquela casa. Mas Eric, Jane e Michael não tinham medo, e queriam provar a todos que as histórias eram nada mais que histórias. Porém, estavam enganados.

(continua...)


	2. Springville

**A Casa Adormecida**  
**  
**

**Capítulo 1 - Springville**

"Ei, Dean, o que acha de checarmos isso?"

Era mais uma manhã na vida dos irmãos Winchester. Dean dirigia seu velho Chevy – é claro, pois em hipótese alguma deixaria seu irmão mais novo encostar um dedo na direção de seu estimado carro – por estradas desertas através dos Estados Unidos. Levantou o olho para verificar o que Sam estava tentando lhe mostrar: uma notícia de jornal. Era assim que conseguiam encontrar os melhores fenômenos a serem investigados.

"O que você encontrou aí, Sam?"

"Escute isso! Três adolescentes desapareceram ao entrar em uma casa abandonada em Springville."

"Então...? O que isso tem a ver com a gente?"

"Parece que existem algumas histórias sobre essa casa. As pessoas da cidade têm medo dela. Ninguém havia entrado lá por vinte anos."

"Está dizendo que essa é mais uma casa mal-assombrada?"

"Parece que sim. Talvez fosse melhor darmos uma olhada pessoalmente."

Dean puxou o mapa que estava jogado sobre o painel.

"Springville, aqui vamos nós."

&&&

Já eram quase três horas da tarde quando, depois de atravessarem (mais) estradas desertas e poeirentas, chegaram à pequena cidade de Springville. O centro da cidade se resumia em uma igreja, uma lanchonete, uma escola, uma biblioteca e um banco. Nada de muito diferente das outras pequenas cidades que já haviam visitado pelo interior do país. Os habitantes pareciam estar de luto pelo desaparecimento dos três adolescentes, pois havia poucas pessoas nas ruas, o que não era normal nesse horário, quando as aulas já teriam acabado.

Os irmãos Winchester decidiram que a necessidade mais urgente no momento era acalmar seus estômagos, pois não comiam nada desde o começo do dia. Estacionaram na frente da lanchonete – Mike's Diner – e entraram, o que fez com que o sino acima da porta anunciasse suas presenças. Na lanchonete, havia apenas um homem sentado no balcão, tomando café, o típico homem de meia-idade do interior americano, com calças jeans, camisa xadrez vermelha com um colete azul-marinho por cima, da mesma cor que o boné esfarrapado; além de uma mulher de uniforme rosa e avental branco, obviamente a garçonete do lugar.

Dean e Sam juntaram-se ao típico homem do interior americano, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão.

"Boa tarde. Gostaríamos do prato do dia, por favor."

A suposta garçonete olhou-os com desdém.

"Não servimos refeições após a hora do almoço."

"Tudo bem", replicou Dean. "O que tiver disponível para comer, então."

A mulher tirou um pedaço de torta de debaixo do balcão e empurrou-o na direção dos garotos. Sam encarou Dean, como que dizendo "eu que não vou comer isso". Dean enfiou um pedaço na boca, o que fez com que Sam balançasse a cabeça e iniciasse a conversa.

"Ouvi dizer que três adolescentes desapareceram na semana passada, ao entrar em uma casa abandonada."

"E o que vocês têm a ver com isso?", disse o homem, desconfiado.

Sam tirou uma identidade do bolso interno do casaco.

"Comitê de Engenharia do Estado. Viemos investigar se a casa invadida representa um risco à saúde pública de Springville."

Dean levantou a sobrancelha, já pensando que eles nunca iriam cair nessa. Mas, aparentemente, o Comitê de Engenharia – se é que existia um órgão com esse nome – tinha alguma influência ali.

"Ah sim", respondeu o homem, abaixando a guarda, "'A' casa. Rose Garden."

"Perdão?"

"Rose Garden. Esse é o nome da casa. Foi dado pelos seus fundadores. Mas atualmente não há ninguém lá. Ninguém se atreve a entrar. A não aquelas crianças, que Deus as tenha."

"O senhor sabe o que aconteceu com elas?"

"Sei apenas que elas entraram... mas não saíram de lá. Pobres crianças."

"Mas ninguém tentou procurá-las?", insistiu Dean.

"Ah não. Ninguém entra em Rose Garden. Desde que seus fundadores morreram, há vinte anos, ninguém se atreve a entrar na casa. Não, é muito perigoso. Se me dão licença, preciso voltar ao trabalho. Adeus, Holly."

Acenou para a garçonete, que retribuiu o aceno, enquanto encaminhava-se para fora.

"Se eu fosse vocês, também não arriscaria entrar naquela casa. Dizem que é amaldiçoada", disse ela, passando um pano sujo no balcão.

"E por que existe essa... lenda?", perguntou Sam.

"Isso não é apenas uma história para amedrontar as crianças, senhor-Comitê-de-Engenharia. É a realidade. Mantenham-se afastados daquela casa."

Vendo que a garçonete, Holly, não diria mais nada que tivesse alguma utilidade, os irmãos Winchester deixaram a lanchonete. A única coisa que tinham certeza era que havia uma atmosfera de medo cercando Rose Garden, o que caracterizava todo e qualquer fenômeno sobrenatural. Certamente, ali estava algo interessante a se investigar.

(continua...)


	3. Rose

**A Casa Adormecida**

**Fanfic – Supernatural**

**Capítulo 2 - Rose**

* * *

Há apenas alguns metros da lanchonete Mike's Diner, encontrava-se a Biblioteca Municipal de Springville, fundada em 1859 – ou assim dizia a placa situada acima da entrada principal. A biblioteca era grande, talvez um dos maiores edifícios da cidade, com dezenas e dezenas de estantes cheias de livros dos mais variados assuntos, de enciclopédias a histórias em quadrinhos. Porém, havia um problema comum à maioria das cidades pequenas: a falta de um sistema informatizado de busca, o que levava à única fonte de informação do local. Isto é, a bibliotecária.

Assim que entraram na biblioteca, os irmãos Winchester foram atendidos por uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos, presos no topo da cabeça por um coque. Óculos de aro de tartaruga se equilibravam na ponta de seu nariz empinado.

"Com licença, senhora", começou Sam. "Estamos procurando por qualquer informação sobre a mansão Rose Garden."

A mulher empertigou-se na cadeira, empurrando seus óculos para cima do rosto.

"E os senhores seriam...?"

"Comitê de Engenharia do Estado, senhora", disse Dean, mostrando, mais uma vez, as credenciais, existentes graças às maravilhas da impressão colorida.

"Hum", gemeu, desconfiada. "Devo ter alguns arquivos por aqui."

Sam e Dean seguiram-na enquanto a mulher os guiava por estantes e mais estantes. O cheiro de mofo parecia aumentar a cada passo.

"Aqui", apontou uma prateleira, "temos alguns recortes de jornais sobre Rose Garden. Sintam-se livres para olhar à vontade, desde que recoloquem tudo em seu lugar. Mas sejam rápidos, fecharemos em uma hora."

Sam agradeceu-a e, quando a mulher virou-se para voltar a seus afazeres, puxou um livro de capa azul, grande e pesado. Dentro dele, havia diversos recortes de jornais, como ela havia dito. Alguns estavam tão amarelados e cobertos por buracos de traças que mal se podia ler o que havia escrito. Sam correu os olhos por diversas notícias e artigos do jornal local (_The Springville News_, o único na cidade até hoje), que datavam do início do século passado, até encontrar o que estavam procurando.

"Aqui diz que Rose Garden foi construída em 1927 por um casal, Daniel e Catherine Townsend, na época com apenas vinte anos. Eles se casaram um ano antes, por intermédio de suas famílias, que eram muito próximas. Nessa ocasião, a casa ainda não tinha um nome."

"E como foi que o lar do casal Townsend se transformou em Rose Garden?", perguntou Dean, colocando os pés sobre a mesa, enquanto folheava outro livro de recortes.

"Aos vinte e um anos, Catherine Townsend ficou grávida. Ela sentia que seria uma menina e logo a batizou de Rose. Porém, nove meses depois, quando a menina veio ao mundo, ela viveu por apenas algumas horas. Quando Rose morreu, Daniel enterrou-a no jardim da casa. Diz aqui que, no dia seguinte, uma roseira nasceu no lugar de seu túmulo."

"Impressionante", disse Dean. "Mas veja isso: após a morte da menina, a construção da casa nem havia terminado ainda. E segundo esses jornais, ela nunca terminou. Catherine viveu em intensa depressão e, se não fosse pelo marido, suas constantes tentativas de suicídio teriam dado certo. Para afastar os maus pensamentos, os dois continuaram construindo a casa. Por sessenta anos."

"Até o dia de suas mortes", completou Sam. "Só não consigo entender uma coisa. Por que dizer que a casa é mal-assombrada? Aqui não há qualquer registro de histórias de fantasmas, ou algo assim."

"Sim, mas depois que os Townsend morreram, há vinte anos, ninguém mais entrou em Rose Garden. Isso segundo aquele caminhoneiro com cheiro de cerveja que tivemos o prazer de conhecer na lanchonete."

Sam apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, pensativo, enquanto folheava outro livro de recortes. Algumas traças e marcas de bolor depois – o que lhe provocou um forte acesso de tosse -, encontrou, enfim, a notícia que informava o falecimento do casal Townsend.

"Dean", disse ele, "esse jornal diz que os dois morreram juntos dentro da casa, sem noticiar a causa. Porém, diz que Catherine deixou uma irmã, dez anos mais nova. Se tivermos sorte..."

"Talvez ela ainda esteja viva."

Batidas na estante de madeira ao lado. Era a bibliotecária, avisando que iam fechar em cinco minutos. Dean e Sam fecharam os livros que estavam na mesa, recolocando-os de volta à estante.

"Com licença, senhora", indagou Dean à bibliotecária, ao sair. "Por acaso a senhora saberia do paradeiro da irmã de Catherine Townsend, fundadora de...?"

"Oh sim, a fundadora de Rose Garden, quem não a conhece?! A pobre Esther ficou sem ninguém no mundo após a morte da irmã e do cunhado. Ela não possui mais uma mente clara, que Deus a tenha, mas ainda vive, sim, senhor. Vocês podem encontrá-la em Springville Sunlight Home. É o único asilo da cidade, vocês sabem."

Sam e Dean Winchester agradeceram à cooperação da senhora bibliotecária e saíram. Já começava a escurecer na pequena cidade de Springville. Pegaram o velho Chevy e dirigiram-se ao motel mais próximo, para passar a noite. No dia seguinte, fariam uma visita à velha Esther.


	4. Esther

**A Casa Adormecida**

**Fanfic – Supernatural**

**Capítulo 3 - ****Esther**

Assim que acordaram na manhã seguinte – e após engolirem algumas panquecas cheias de xarope cor de cereja na lanchonete Mike's Diner ("especialidade da casa" havia dito Holly, a garçonete, o que fez Dean e Sam imaginarem que gosto teriam os outros lanches não especiais, pois nada poderia ser mais ruim que aquilo) – os irmãos Winchester seguiram para Springville Sunlight Home, o asilo da pequena cidade poeirenta em que estavam. Parecia ser um lugar agradável, com um grande jardim no qual havia uma fonte de água no meio e repleto de plantas recém-irrigadas. Havia senhores e senhoras, sentados em bancos ou cadeiras de roda, com seus enfermeiros. Alguns estavam conversando em voz baixa, porém a maioria apenas olhava para algum ponto fixo no nada.

"Não gosto de asilos", disse Dean, enquanto desciam do carro. "Acho meio assustador."

"Como alguém pode ter medo de um lugar como esse?", riu Sam.

"Olhe para eles, Sam. Não fazem nada o dia todo, além de esperarem por suas mortes."

Sam, ignorando os devaneios do irmão, adiantou-se até a recepção, querendo escapar daquela conversa deprimente. Uma enfermeira robusta, de cabelos pretos curtos e pequenos olhos castanho-escuros, o atendeu.

"Em que posso ajudá-lo?"

"Olá. Estamos procurando Esther...". Olhou para Dean. Haviam esquecido de procurar o sobrenome.

"Esther Bailey?", completou a enfermeira.

"Isso mesmo. A irmã de Catherine Townsend".

"Sim. E posso saber por que desejam importunar a pobre Esther?"

Dean, mais uma vez, tirou as falsas credenciais do Comitê de Engenharia do bolso (o que já estava ficando completamente batido, na opinião de seu irmão mais novo). A enfermeira – se chamava Johanna, pelo que puderam ver no crachá preso à blusa branca – apertou os olhos para ler.

"Nunca ouvi falar desse Comitê."

"É possível, Srta. Johanna", disse Dean, apoiando-se no balcão e colocando sua mão sobre a dela, o que a fez enrubescer imediatamente. "Mas saiba que só estamos aqui para ajudar a comunidade da cidade de Springville."

"Bem, nesse caso", respondeu, puxando a mão, envergonhada, "acho que Esther não irá se importar. Vou levá-los até ela."

Saindo detrás do balcão, Johanna levou-os de volta ao jardim, até uma senhora de cabelos brancos presos em um coque, sentada em uma cadeira de rodas. Fazia parte do grupo que nada fazia além de encarar coisa alguma.

"Senhora Bailey?", disse a enfermeira, chamando-a. "Estes cavalheiros vieram vê-la. Vou deixá-los a sós agora, me chamem se precisarem de alguma coisa." Dito isso, deu uma piscadela para Dean e voltou à recepção.

"Nós ainda vamos para o inferno por isso", disse Sam, quando ela saiu.

"O que deixaria nossos inimigos muito felizes, não?", completou Dean. "O que estamos procurando aqui, Sam?"

"Qualquer informação que nos ajude a enfrentar o que quer que esteja morando naquela casa."

Sam abaixou-se na frente da mulher moribunda. Seus olhos não se moveram.

"Senhora Bailey? Podemos fazer algumas perguntas à senhora?"

Nenhuma reação.

"É sobre sua irmã, Catherine."

Nada.

"Sobre Rose Garden."

Os olhos de Esther se arregalaram e encontraram os de Dean. Ele continuou.

"A senhora sabe como sua irmã morreu?"

"Catherine não está morta", respondeu a velha calmamente, com uma voz rouca, gasta pela idade. "Ela está construindo a casa, com Daniel."

Sam olhou para o irmão, sem saber como continuar. Dean abaixou-se ao seu lado.

"Senhora Bailey... Catherine, Daniel e Rose estão mortos há mais de vinte anos."

"Seus tolos!" Eles não estão mortos! Estão em Rose Garden! Rose Garden! Rose Garden!"

A mulher gritava cada vez mais alto o nome da casa. Sam e Dean se afastaram, enquanto Johanna, com mais dois enfermeiros, atravessavam correndo o gramado do jardim, um deles com uma injeção em uma das mãos.

"O que fizeram com ela?", puderam ouvir a enfermeira falando em meio aos berros de Esther Bailey. Querendo sair do asilo antes que perguntas demais fossem feitas a eles, os Winchester voltaram para o carro, intrigados.

"Parece que só há um jeito de saber o que realmente se esconde em Rose Garden", disse Dean, colocando a chave na ignição do velho Chevy. "Entrando na casa."


	5. Rose Garden

**A Casa Adormecida**

**Fanfic – Supernatural**

**Capítulo 4 - ****Rose Garden**

Já estava começando a escurecer quando Sam e Dean alcançaram a mansão – denominada Rose Garden por seus antigos moradores, Daniel e Catherine Townsend, em homenagem à sua filha natimorta. Alguns relâmpagos cortavam o céu escuro, anunciando a proximidade de uma tempestade e iluminando a casa brevemente.

"Vai chover", disse Sam enquanto olhava para o céu, comprovando o óbvio.

Dean estacionou o carro na frente dos portões, que se erguiam imponentes para o céu. Mesmo após tantos anos sem uso, permaneciam sem qualquer sinal de erosão. A corrente que os unia, presa a um enorme cadeado de ferro, estava quebrada, provavelmente pelos últimos jovens que haviam desaparecido ao tentar entrar na casa. Um vento frio soprava, bagunçando os cabelos de Sam e fazendo-o fechar o zíper do casaco. Dean abriu o porta-malas do carro, tirando um par de lanternas, um vidro de água benta e a Colt, a arma capaz de destruir qualquer demônio. Colocaram os apetrechos nos bolsos dos casacos, não sem antes verificar a munição da Colt.

"O que quer que esteja morando nessa casa, não sairá de lá viva... ou morta."

Empurraram os portões, que rangeram ruidosamente. Um jardim, outrora verde como que haviam visto no asilo, se estendia entre os portões e a entrada da casa. Porém agora tudo estava morto. Árvores mortas e retorcidas dividiam espaço com folhas secas espalhadas pelo chão. Assim como em Sunlight Home, havia uma fonte de água, com uma estátua de uma mulher nua sem braços no meio, porém estava seca e coberta por musgos. Atravessaram o jardim, com seus passos estalando nas folhas que se quebravam à medida que caminhavam, até alcançarem a entrada da casa, guardada por duas portas de madeira.

"Está aberta", disse Sam, empurrando a porta, que rangeu tanto quanto os velhos portões enferrujados. "Vamos entrar."

As portas davam para o hall de entrada da casa, um lugar extenso cercado de portas que davam para outras salas e com alguns móveis espalhados, cobertos por lençóis outrora brancos, mas agora cobertos de poeira e teias de aranha. Em cima, um enorme lustre os observava. À frente, duas escadarias de madeira se erguiam, ligando o hall ao andar superior.

"Ei! Tem alguém aí?", gritou Dean, sendo respondido apenas pelos pios das corujas do lado de fora.

"Vamos dar uma olhada aqui embaixo primeiro", disse Sam. "Quem sabe encontramos logo esses garotos e podemos sair daqui."

Sam adiantou-se a uma das portas. Ao tentar abri-la, viu que estava trancada. Foi até a próxima porta. Também trancada. Tentou mais uma que abriu sem o menor esforço.

"Dean."

O irmão se aproximou e juntos entraram na sala. Era um grande salão redondo, provavelmente um salão de festas, pois não havia muitos móveis. O piso era de madeira, como todo o resto da casa, e havia um grande espelho em todas as paredes, com o vidro sujo pelo tempo. Sam se aproximou do espelho e passou sua mão por ele, tirando a camada de poeira que o cobria, o que lhe permitiu enxergar a si mesmo e a seu irmão ao fundo.

"É, parece que não tem ninguém aqui. Vamos para outra sala."

"Espera, Dean. Tem alguma coisa nesse espelho."

Sam pegou um lençol que estava protegendo um sofá e passou pelo espelho, revelando um pedaço maior de sua superfície. Quando o fez, pôde ver um homem e uma mulher, usando roupas antigas e cobertas de sangue. De mãos dadas, o casal riu e apareceu ao lado de Dean.

"Dean! Cuidado!"

"Com o quê..."

Dean foi jogado contra uma das paredes, fazendo uma parte do espelho se estilhaçar ao encontrar o baque de seu corpo, que caiu no chão, coberto de pequenos cacos de vidro. Ao mesmo tempo, puderam ouvir risadas enchendo a sala. Sam correu até ele e ajudou-o a se levantar.

"Dean! Você está bem?"

"Estou, Sammy. Mas algo me diz que algumas pessoas aqui não estão."

Uma música começou a tocar. As luzes se acenderam e risadas e conversas de diferentes pessoas encheram a sala. Não conseguiam ver ninguém, apesar do espelho mostrar diversos vultos passando por eles. Como se estivessem dançando.

"Vamos sair daqui, Sam. Estamos invadindo a festa dos mortos."

Saíram do salão. Ao fechar a porta, ouviram um grito agudo.

"Deve ser um daqueles jovens desaparecidos... e parece estar vindo lá de cima. Vamos lá!"

As escadas de madeira, apesar de estarem velhas e gastas, ainda eram resistentes, pois conseguiram agüentar o peso dos irmãos Winchester quando passaram sobre si, apenas rangendo a cada passo dado. Logo estavam no primeiro andar da casa. Havia um longo corredor à frente, cercado por portas fechadas.

"Esse lugar tem salas e mais salas", disse Dean. "Como vamos encontrar o pessoal?"

"Ei!", Sam gritou. "Tem alguém vivo aqui?"

Após alguns segundos, puderam ouvir um fraco pedido de socorro.

"Parece vir do final do corredor, Sam. Vamos."

"Espere, Dean... Olhe para o chão."

O piso do corredor era todo coberto de espelhos. A maior parte estava tão suja quanto – ou pior – que os espelhos que haviam visto no salão de festas, mas a outra parte revelava algo que os olhos humanos não conseguiam captar. Porém os espelhos, aparentemente, conseguiam e vultos esbranquiçados passando de um lado a outro, flutuando. Apesar de não produzirem nenhum som, alguns davam a impressão de estarem gritando.

Dean apontou a Colt para o espelho.

"Não!", Sam impediu-o. "E se todos esses espíritos se libertarem quando quebrarmos o espelho?"

"Tem alguma idéia melhor?"

Não tinha.

"Vou tentar atravessar. Se eu conseguir, você passa também."

"Essa não é uma idéia melhor, Sammy. Deve existir um motivo para esse espelho estar aí."

"Talvez não exista, sei lá! O que sabemos é que esse é o único caminho e nós precisamos resgatar aquele pessoal antes que aconteça o pior a eles. Então eu vou primeiro, ok?"

Dean não gostava de colocar seu irmão mais novo em perigo, mas também não se sentia confortável em relação a pisar em espíritos, mesmo que estivessem atrás de um vidro.

Sam caminhou cuidadosamente. Quando estava na metade do corredor, virou-se para o irmão e abriu os braços.

"Viu? É seguro!"

Dois pares de mãos surgiram do espelho no chão, agarrando-se à sua calça.

"Sam!"

Dean correu até ele, enquanto Sam começava a escorregar pelo espelho, _através_ dele, à medida que mais braços e mãos apareciam e o puxavam para baixo. Quando Dean o alcançou, apenas a mão direita de Sam ainda era visível. Deu um salto, esticando seu próprio braço para tentar agarrá-la, mas quando chegou onde ela estava já era tarde. A superfície do espelho havia se tornado completamente preta, sem qualquer espírito vagando ou imagem refletida. E Sam havia desaparecido.


	6. Jane

**A Casa Adormecida**

**Fanfic – Supernatural**

**Capítulo 5 – Jane**

"Sam! Droga", Dean gritou, batendo os punhos no espelho. Lá fora, um raio cortou o céu, seguido rapidamente por um trovão. Os espelhos tremeram com o barulho estrondoso. Dean empunhou a Colt e terminou de atravessar o corredor, adentrando em outra sala escura.

&&&

"Ouch!"

Sam caiu com um baque, de costas no chão, ao mesmo tempo em que era iluminado pelo brilho de um raio. Conseguiu ver apenas que havia caído numa sala escura e coberta de pó, como todas as outras daquela casa, quando ouviu um grito sufocado.

"Quem é você?!"

Assustado, tentou se levantar, mas bateu a cabeça no teto, o que o fez soltar outro"ouch!" e se curvar para a frente, com a mão na cabeça. Franziu a testa e apertou os olhos, tentando enxergar apesar da escuridão. Quando outro raio caiu, pode ver uma garota, adolescente, abraçando os joelhos. Estava com os cabelos loiros desgrenhados e a face e as roupas sujas. Ela repetiu a pergunta, trêmula, a ponto de chorar.

"Quem é você? Não me machuque, por favor!"

"Jane? Você é Jane Stackhouse? Meu nome é Sam Winchester, eu vim para cá com meu irmão Dean. Viemos procurar você e seus amigos."

"Eric e Michael estão mortos", respondeu Jane, já com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. "Eles os mataram. E nós seremos os próximos!"

Sam segurou os braços de Jane, enquanto um trovão ressoava.

"Eles quem, Jane? Quem os matou?"

"O casal Townsend... Eles não estão mortos... Ou estão, não sei..."

"Daniel e Catherine Townsend? Tem certeza, Jane?"

"Sim... Eu já tinha visto fotos deles nos jornais... Quer dizer, antes de entrar na casa e acontecer tudo isso. Estão diferentes, mas... São eles, com certeza... Eles... precisam de nós... Precisam de nosso sangue para terminar de construir Rose Garden!"

De repente, um som ensurdecedor cortou o ar. A porta se abriu.

&&&

"Sam!"

Dean subiu o degrau que separava o corredor da sala em que Sam e Jane estavam.

"Dean! Como nos encontrou?"

"Havíamos ouvidos gritos no andar de cima, lembra? Eu subi as escadas e fui abrindo todas as portas até encontrar vocês. Esta aqui estava trancada, mas não há nada que uma boa bala de revólver não resolva. E quem é a gracinha ali no canto?"

"Dean, essa é a Jane, ela faz parte dos adolescentes desaparecidos. Os outros estão mortos, mas..."

Ela se levantou e foi até a porta, abaixada, para poder olhar Dean de frente.

"Não há como escapar."

"Se depender de nós, querida, há sim. Vamos, Sam."

"Dean! Espere. Daniel e Catherine Townsend ainda estão nesta casa. Foram eles que mataram os garotos. Precisamos impedir que isso aconteça de novo."

"Mas como vamos fazer isso, Sammy? Não sabemos onde estão os ossos deles. Essa casa é enorme, demoraria dias para encontrá-los."

"Eu tenho uma idéia de onde eles possam estar..."

(continua...)

* * *

_N.A.: Fanfic quase chegando ao final, finalmente! Agradeço a todos os leitores pela paciência e reviews, e peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar a fic. Mas prometo que essa tem seu final garantido. ^_^  
_

_O sobrenome da personagem Jane veio do meu novo vício, True Blood. Ainda vou escrever uma fic dessa série..._


	7. Rosas

**A Casa Adormecida**

**Fanfic – Supernatural**

**Capítulo 6 – Rosas**

"Vamos!", gritou Sam. Estavam embaixo da porta que dava para o jardim do lado de fora da casa agora. A chuva caía com força total, acompanhada de relâmpagos, raios e trovões. Correu, seguido de Jane e Dean, até chegar ao local onde acreditava estarem enterrados os corpos de Daniel e Catherine Townsend, fundadores e antigos moradores de Rose Garden.

"Aqui? Claro, Sammy! Como não pensei nisso antes?"

Estavam de frente à roseira que havia sido plantada, há muitos anos, no dia em que a filha do casal havia nascido e falecido. Apesar dos anos terem passado, ela ainda estava florida, com rosas vermelhas e brancas, que tremulavam com o vento da tempestade. Sam havia pegado uma pá dentro da casa. Afastando os cabelos molhados dos olhos, começou a cavar.

"Tem certeza que isso é uma boa ideia?", perguntou Jane.

"Nós temos experiência nisso, querida", respondeu Dean. "Deixe-nos fazer o nosso trabalho."

A terra molhada tornava mais fácil o trabalho. Alguns montes de terra e muitas gotas de chuva mais tarde, haviam alcançado as ossadas. Porém, eram muito menores do que esperavam.

"Eles não estão aqui", disse Dean. "Só a filha deles."

"Droga! Eu tinha certeza de que eles estariam junto dela. Mas se não estão aqui... Onde podem estar?"

"E se os ossos não existirem mais, Sammy? E se não conseguirmos encontrá-los, como vamos mandar aqueles dois de volta ao inferno?"

Estavam tão preocupados pensando no que fazer a seguir, que até se esqueceram de que Jane estava por perto, até ouvirem sua voz. Curiosa, ela havia se agachado para ver melhor os restos mortais da criança, apoiando as mãos no monte de terra em volta do buraco. Ao fazer isso, espetou o dedo em uma rosa vermelha que jazia ali e gemeu, levando o dedo à boca. Mas não sem antes deixar cair uma gota de sangue no buraco, de onde saiu uma explosão de energia que fez com que todos caíssem de costas no chão.

"O que aconteceu?", gritou Dean.

"Acho que os Townsend voltaram", respondeu Sam. E estava certo, pois logo após dizer isso, puderam ver os espíritos de Daniel e Catherine saindo de dentro da cova de sua filha.

Dean procurou a Colt atrás de sua calça, porém ela não estava mais lá.

"A Colt! Sam, me ajude a encontrá-la!"

"Onde está?"

"Não sei, deve ter caído quando os mortos saíram da cova."

Começaram a revirar os montes de terra molhada, enquanto os espíritos os rodopiavam e tentavam se jogar contra eles. Foram jogados algumas vezes de volta ao chão, até Dean encontrar a arma. Empunhou-a rapidamente e disparou duas balas, acertando os espíritos em cheio, que se desfizeram no ar.

A tempestade começou a abrandar. Os trovões e relâmpagos haviam terminado, agora só a chuva caía, porém em menor quantidade.

"Vamos. Acabou", Dean disse, enquanto caminhava de volta ao seu Chevy Impala.

&&&

Na manhã seguinte, Sam e Dean foram se despedir de Jane.

"O que vai fazer agora, Jane?", perguntou Sam.

"Vou tentar voltar ao colégio... Acho que não será fácil sem Eric e Michael, mas preciso tentar voltar à minha vida normal. E vocês?"

"Vamos pegar a estrada", respondeu Dean, ligando o motor.

"Adeus, Jane!"

E assim deixaram a pequena cidade de Springville para trás, em busca da próxima investigação sobrenatural.

&&&

Já era noite em Springville, com uma lua encoberta por pesadas nuvens de chuva. Uma roseira, com rosas vermelhas e brancas, continuava a crescer, tomando para si o jardim de Rose Garden. Na casa ao fundo, a luz amarelada de uma janela se destacava contra o céu escuro.

_ FIM _


End file.
